Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Image:GornMale1.jpg
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete "GornMale1.jpgthumb". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simly add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale McCoy has (again) uploaded a different version, but to be fair I think it's a better one so this one should go. -- 8of5 11:09, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *Per discussions below, potential replacement versions are displayed for review at Non-canon Star Trek Wiki talk:Pages for deletion/Image:GornMale1.jpg.--Emperorkalan 15:27, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Votes *''Replace, and delete new one''--8of5 11:09, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *''keep''--Turtletrekker 18:42, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *''neutral''--Seventy 18:53, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *''Keep'' -- Sci 22:56 14 JAN 2007 UTC *'replace' --Emperorkalan 15:28, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Discussion *I don't see what's better about the new one. It's dark and murky, and doesn't show off the actual character very well. In all fairness, the same was true for the first one before I tweaked the brightness, but I'm not going to be able to try that with this one until Tuesday (16 Jan). No further comment until then.--Emperorkalan 17:19, 13 January 2007 (UTC) **The brightness is exactly the problem, it shows up just how awful that cgi monstrosity is. I'd have the TOS image as the main one on the article, but it got changed back when I changed it and I couldn’t be bothered to fight it. The older cgi image looks like some daft cartoon, at least the new one has a bit of menace. -- 8of5 17:55, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ***How about (in addition to making the TOS image the primary, as suggested below) when I get the chance next week I make several versions of the old and new one, at varying brightnesses, and we vote for the version to use?--Emperorkalan 21:22, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *I like the first one better. Delete the new one instead.--Turtletrekker 18:42, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *I'm not particularly enamored of either. Given my druthers, I'd go with the original TOS Gorn as the primary image, with perhaps pics from ENT, TAS, and/or the comics as thumbnails along the bottom of the article. --Seventy 18:53, 13 January 2007 (UTC) **Which is exactly how I'd do it --TimPendragon 19:22, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *Saved you the effort Emperor, see here, the first in each row is the unaltered version, which I think look the pretty good, its only the extreme brightness that makes the old image look so bad. Just brightening an image often looks awful, especially when that image is of a dark scene. The scene is meant to be dark, like it or not, brightening a bit might be ok, but you shouldn’t go over board it just makes the images look bad. Out of my versions, I'd opt for the second or third across on the top row, they are brightened a bit, but not to much, but I also tweaked the contrast to bring out the details whilst keeping the scenes darkness. -- 8of5 22:20, 13 January 2007 (UTC) **I tweaked your "gorns" image, 8, and put up the best two of the first version (couldn't get a version of the newer one to my liking, at least not quickly) on the Options page you set up. My newly added ones are on top, since they'd be compared against the top row of your figures. I think they have enough clarity to show off the character, but without the "cartoony" brightness of my previous version. I could probably get better starting with a hi-res screen cap, but one uses what one gots.--Emperorkalan 12:48, 17 January 2007 (UTC) I like the original. The new one doesn't show as much of the Gorn body as the old, and it's too dark. I don't like the idea of having the TOS image be the primary -- too fake-looking, far moreso than the CGI Gorn of ENT. I personally love ENT's CGI Gorn, and they seem to have supplanted TOS's rubber suits as the "official" look of the Gorn in the canon today. -- Sci 22:56 14 JAN 2007 UTC :WTF?? "Supplanted" "in canon"? Where are you getting this from? And, more importantly, who cares? If it's the policy of this wiki to present all non-canon data without judging what is or isn't "correct", why would you even want to broach the idea of dubbing some on-screen, canonical material as "correct" above any other?? --Seventy 23:13, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry Sci, you likening something does not make it official, the TOS image is iconic, show the two images to your average trekkie and ask them which is most Gorn I am confident most would opt for the original. Plus for all we know (as unlikely as it might be) that skewed interpretation of the Gorn might only be how they exist in the mirror universe... ::On the image, I now agree we should keep the original cgi one, but one closer to the darker original, maybe a bit brighter, but nothing like as much as it is currently. -- 8of5 23:59, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Still looks very bright and washed out to me Emporer. How about this, it's about half way between each of ours: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Griggy55/enterprise/gorn.jpg That version still seems too dark & murky for me, especially when viewed at thumbnail size (which is how it will most often appear). The whole point of having a picture there is to show a Gorn, so it kind of defeats that purpose if it's too obscured by shadows. What do you think about cutting and pasting one of the enhanced versions of the Gorn itself onto one of the versions with the darker background? That might help clarify the character itself while (hopefully) avoiding some of the problems of those bright background colors. (or would that look worse?)--Emperorkalan 12:04, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :I tried that, it looked pretty awful, to much of a contrast, because it is a dark scene! The version here is already a huge amount brighter than the original scene, and it does show the Gorn, on my monitor with my eyes in the original darkness I can see just fine, any brighter than this and it will be the same garish near white image we already have! -- 8of5 17:16, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleting new version, moving discussion about existing image to talk page. -- 8of5 09:46, 21 January 2007 (UTC)